The New Pride
by NinetalesLuver
Summary: Kiara and Kovu's twins, Halazua and Randa run off to make a pride of their own! PG JUST IN CASE! Rating may change as the story goes on. Please RR! Chapter 7 up!
1. Plans

This story is about Randa and Halazua, Kovu and Kiara's twins (Randa is a girl though and Halazua is a boy) and about their struggles growing up. Randa means dancer for the soul and Halazua means sword dancer. Both are Swahili.  
  
Randa sat on Pride Rock, facing the setting sun. She let a tear fall from her dark blue eyes down her amber cheek, and it fell to the ground, and the earth sucked it up, it was that hot and dry.   
  
Halazua walked out of the den. He saw Randa standing there and walked up behind her.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked, sounding exactly like his father,Kovu, when he met Kiara. He startled Randa, making her jump up.  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Halazua!" She sat back down. "I was just...thinking."  
  
"Oh. You were thinking about Grandma Nala and Grandpa Simba, huh?" when she didn't answer, he contiued " I know you were really close to her. I was really close to Grandpa Simba! But its been a month since Grandma died and about 3 weeks since Grandpa died!"  
  
"Oh, I know, but everyone is still in mourning. They were really loved! No one seems to care about us anymore. They seem to think since Grandma and Grandpa are gone the kingdom is never going to go on! I mean, sure, Mom and Dad are King and Queen but they aren't really doing anything since everyone is in mourning and nothing is happening! It's so boring here that I can't HELP but think about them!! I wish..." she got a look that Hanazua knew very well.  
  
"Oh, no!" Hanazua said, backing away from her." I know that look! You're getting an idea!" he looked around, but as usual, everyone else was ignoring them. "What is it?" he asked, leaning in by her.   
  
"I can't tell you..not here.." she looked around "follow me."  
  
She ran down Pride Rock, followed close by her brother. She ran down until she was right below Pride Rock. She slunk into the shadows, just in case Timon or Pumba,(the only people that seemed to care) came past.Her brother did the same.  
  
"Why don't we run off into the jungle and start a Pride of our own? I mean, we take care of ourselves here anyways. I mean, remember how I even got our food yesterday?" Randa asked, keeping her voice low.  
  
"How could I forget that? I'm still hungry! It seems like we are always hungry around here! But still, running away? And besides, there is one flaw!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'M YOUR BROTHER! I CAN'T BE YOUR MATE!! GROSS!!" he yelled. "And there is a drought! We will never survive!  
  
"Halazua, keep your voice down!" she said, looking around fratically. "We would find find other runaways in the jungle! All of them know that we were the Prince and Princess, so they wouldn't question us! And we could be extra powerful because I could have an mate, and have heirs and then YOU could have a mate and have heirs! We could have like tribes.. And there is much more water and food in the jungle..." she trailed off thinking. "Well, we could think about that later..what'd you think?" she expected him to not like her idea; he never did.  
  
"How did you come up with such a good idea??" he asked, surprised "but do you think they will really listen to us? I mean, we are barely young adults!"  
  
"Oh, they will. I know. I'll tell you how later." she looked outside, noticed that it was dark, and said to her brother, " it's now or never. Wadda ya say?"  
  
"Fine. Let's go say goodbye to our mom and dad, then we can say we want to go out and play; they always say yes at least these days; then we can go." He said, making it up as he went.  
  
"Good idea! Let's go!"  
  
Randa walked up to the den, followed on her heels by her brother.   
  
They walked in quietly, to see their mom in their father's arm, crying. The crying never seemed to stop.  
  
"Mom, dad? Can we go out and play by the watering hole by the jungle." Halazua asked, nuzzling his mom as he spoke.  
  
"Sure, sweetie. Just be back before dark." Kiara said, nuzzling Halazua and Randa at the same time.  
  
"Thanks mom, dad." Randa said. She nuzzled her dad, as did Halazua.   
  
"Bye, mom.Bye, dad." Randa and Halazua said in unison. "I love you!"  
  
"Ya, bye we love you too." Kovu said, nuzzling his mate. "Now run along, and have some fun." He smiled half-heartedly, and went back to consoling his mate.   
  
Halazua and Randa ran down Pride Rock together, the ran off to the jungle, a determined look on thier face. 


	2. Hippos and Bugs

A/N- just in case you didn't know, Halazua and Randa would be like seven or eight if they were people. Just so you know! and i dont have a spell checker so..sorry!  
  
Halazua and Randa were playing all the way to the jungle. They had never been happier in their entire lives! They were away from all that dreadful crying! As they got closer to the jungle, they got more and more excited. They couldn't wait to get into the jungle and start their new pride!!  
  
As they got closer though, it got darker and darker. When they finally got to the jungle, it was pitch black.  
  
"Should we go in? It's really dark in there..we might trip!!" Halazua said, scared.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't know where we were going! We could wait until morning." Randa said, trying to sound braver than she was. She looked around. Seeing a quite large shrub with an almost hollow inside close to the jungle, she said,"We could sleep there until morning! That would give us enough shelter! At least for tonight."   
  
As they walked over to the shrub, they were both worried and excited about the next day.  
  
'I wonder who we will meet tomarrow! I hope they are nice!' Randa thought, mostly excited, only a little bit worried.  
  
'I wonder if we will survive..I sure hope so!!!' Halazua thought, more worried than anything.  
  
They were both afraid to voice their concerns because they thought the other might think that they were stupid. Once they reached the bush, they huddled together, hoping for the best, and dreaming of the day they would have their own pride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randa woke up first, to the sun. She wasn't used to that,since their mom or dad always woke them up early to watch the sun rise. Randa blinked against the sun a few times, then noticed that Halazua was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she quietly walked out into the sun.   
  
Randa realized that she was hungry, and when her brother got up, he would be too. She looked around for potential prey. All she saw were some giraffe, a few hippos in the watering hole not far off, and a herd of zebras. All of those were too big to kill for their meal. There was always grubs or larva under logs...  
  
Randa walked only a few steps into the jungle when she saw a small decaying log.   
  
She gently lifted the log, and under it she saw a great assortment of grubs,larva, and bugs that she didn't reconize. Timon and Pumbaa had never shown her this many bugs under one log in the savanah before!  
  
"Wow.."she said breathlessly to herself.  
  
She picked out two especially large grubs,two large larva, and two small bugs she didn't reconize, just in case they were gross.  
  
She grabbed a large leaf that had fallen to the ground, put the bugs on it and picked it up in her mouth.  
  
'Won't Halazua be proud of me?!?' she thought, carrying them back carefully.  
  
When she got back, Halazua wasn't up yet.   
  
She set the food down carefully inside the shrub. She quietly walked behind Halazua.  
  
"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!!!!" she yelled into his ear, making him jump.  
  
"Don't do that!!" Halazua said, shaking his head. "You nearly deafend me in that ear!!"  
  
"Sorry. I brought us food!!" Randa said pointing to the leaf with the bugs on them.  
  
"Wow! Thanks! What are these bugs?" He asked, pointing to the bugs Randa didn't reconize."I've never seen them before, even when Timon and Pumbaa showed us all the bugs they eat."  
  
"I wasn't sure what those were..I was hoping you would..well Timon always said that all bugs are good to eat, right?" she picked up one of the small unfamiliar bugs."Here goes nothing.." she swallowed the bug whole. "Mmmm..those are pretty good!"  
  
"Let me try!" He picked it one up and swallowed it. "Those are pretty good!"   
  
After they had finished the rest of the grubs and larva, they were pretty thirsty.   
  
"Why don't we just go to that watering hole over there?" Halazua asked.  
  
"Well..I dunno..It's realy dry over there...I have this bad feeling about that place.." Randa said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well don't you remeber what Pumbaa told us? He said all hippos are really territorial and they will kill anyone who is not welcome! Two lion cubs will certainly not be welcomed!"   
  
"Oh c'mon! Thats just Pumbaa being Pumbaa! He's afraid of everything!" Halazua said, getting annoyed."C'mon, I'm thirsty!!"  
  
"Fine!"Randa said reluctantly. "But don't blame me if somthing goes wrong!!"   
  
As they started off, Halazua said,"Besides,didn't Pumbaa also say that you can outrun a hippo anyday? He also said they won't leave their watering hole! Besides, we're still in the Pride Lands..everyone knows we are the Prince and Princess!!"  
  
"I guess you're right.." Randa said, still not quite beliving him.  
  
When they got to the watering hole, the hippos all glared at them, but didn't attack.  
  
"See?" Halazua said smugly. Randa just rolled her eyes.  
  
As they started drinking, Randa noticed there was a small stream that barely trickled due to the drought, but was a stream nonetheless.  
  
"Hey, Halazua, see that stream over there going into the jungle?" Randa asked pointing it out to him.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"We should follow it! I mean, then we could always have water, there would be other runaways following it, it would be perfect!"   
  
"Could we get any luckier?" Halazua asked, dancing around he was so happy.  
  
"Yeah..we could find a group wanting to become a pride, looking for leaders!!" Randa joked, also dancing.  
  
Meanwhile, the hippos glared at them with a look of pure venom, almost shaking with anger.  
  
Randa noticed it first.  
  
"Um..Halazua, let's go." Randa said starting to slowly walk low to the ground, facing the hippos with a smile of pure innocence, meaning she meant no harm.  
  
"Oh..o.k." He did the same, walking right behind his sister.  
  
The hippo in the middle of the rest, obviously the leader, gave out a roar that was pure anger and hatred, his mouth open wide, showing his large teeth. All of the hippos got into a line, slowly moving toward the cubs, blowing through their noses with every step. It was an act that brought fear into the little cub's hearts, and they walked faster. The hippos increased their speed as the cubs did. The cubs broke out into a full-fleged run, and they ran straight into the jungle. The hippos gave a final unison cry, angry that two young cubs had inturrupted them without getting punished, but then sank back quietly into their circle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The New

A/N-thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I luv you all!!  
  
Halazua and Randa ran and ran until they were sure that those killer hippos weren't following them. When they finally looked around, they were deep inside the jungle.  
  
"Where are we?" Halazua asked, scared.  
  
"I'm not sure.." Randa said.  
  
They walked in silence for a few moments, afraid to do anything but looked around. All they saw was green. Green,green and,oh yes, more green.   
  
After about a minute, they heard two voices.  
  
"Shut up, Waya!" a voice that sounded not much younger than them,said quietly.  
  
"What, Busara? I didn't hear you!" a voice that sounded very young, and very loud.  
  
The voices came from a small bush. Randa and Halazua exchanged looks of wonder and surprise,then walked over to the bush.  
  
"Anyone there?" Randa asked, trying to peer into the bush.  
  
"I AM!!!!!" a peanut-butter colored lion cub, even younger than Randa and Halazua, jumped out in front of Randa, shocking Randa so much she jumped back and stepped on Halazua's feet.  
  
"Busara, come out! There are two lions out here!!!" The cub yelled very loudly to his sister.   
  
A bright yellow lion cub with dark colbat blue eyes walked out cautiously. She eyed Randa and Halazua carefully, and they did the same.   
  
"Hello." She said finally, still carefully.   
  
"Hi. My name is Halazua and this is my sister, Randa." Halazua said to the yellow cub.   
  
"I"m Busara and this is my little brother, Waya." Busara said.  
  
"Why are you two out here?" Halazua asked.  
  
"We can't find our mommy, yup yup yup. So we came out here to look for lions. Big, big, BIG lions! But we found you, yup yup yup!" the peanut-butter one said enthusiastically.   
  
"Woah, woah, little one, relax. Why dont you walk with us and tell us what happened." Randa said, beckoning them to follow her.  
  
They began walking by the stream and Busara started.   
  
"One day, we were over by the watering hole at the edge of the stream..you know, the one with those killer hippos? They didn't attack us because we were with our mom, and then we saw a weird animal that walked  
  
on two legs. It was holding a big black stick and he walked closer, my mom got scared, and she told us to run, telling us that she would be there soon. We ran to a hollowed-out bush and we watched our mama.   
  
The animal pointed that stick at her and all of a sudden, there was a noise that sounded like thunder. Our mama fell and didn't get up. The man walked over to her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.   
  
Then the animal walked away with her. Waya wanted to scream out, but I stopped him and we ran into the jungle and we got here. We waited and then we met you. Thats about it." Busara finished, a little teary.  
  
"That was really sad, yup yup." Waya said, a little less enthusiastically. "OH! OH! You wanna hear my roar?" He let out a roar that sounded like a cat's yowl. "Like it? Can you roar? Can I hear??"   
  
"Um, sure." Randa let out a mighty cub-roar, as their father had tought her, and Halazua let out a slightly less impressive, but still mighty, roar.   
  
Waya and Busara stopped and gaped at them.  
  
"WOW!!!" Waya yelled."Where are we going, huh huh? Are we going to a special place? HUH HUH? What are we gonna do there? HUH HUH HUH?" Waya asked, jumping up and down in a circle, being crazy.  
  
"GEEZ! Relax, Waya!!" Busara said to her brother.  
  
"Well actually, we are starting a new pride!" Halauza said.  
  
"REALLY? REALLY REALLY REALLY? REALLY????????" Waya asked.  
  
"Are you sure? You are really gonna do that? Cool! Can we join??" Busara asked.  
  
"Yeah, if we can find alot of people to join." Randa said. "And of course you can join!"  
  
With that, the group walked over a hill and what they saw there took their breath away.  
  
There was a clearing in the jungle. Rocks were scattered all around, and one stuck up above the others. There was a large cave under the large potruding rock and there were smaller caves behind the rock and in the  
  
far distance. In front of the large rock that was sticking up, there was a large open area. Over the caves and rocks, moss and other plants covered them. Everything was covered with a light mist.  
  
"Wow!" They all said at the same time.   
  
"Let's go check it out!" Waya said, running for it, closely followed by his sister, trying to catch up with him, then followed by Randa and lastly, Halazua.  
  
They went on top of the large rock first. Randa and Halauza were surprised how much it reminded them of Pride Rock. From the top of the rock, you could see far into the jungle.   
  
"Wow, you can see FOREVER!!!!" Waya said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, you can." Busara said.   
  
They walked down the rock to the large cave. Inside the biggest cave, there was a rock that looked like a couch inside, complete with a rock footrest. They saw a opening at the end of the cave, and they cautiously  
  
followed it. It led into another cave. This one was slightly smaller without the couch, but there was a rock that looked like a chair.  
  
"Wow! This is awesome!" Busara said.  
  
"Halazua, can I talk to you?" Randa asked, pulling him away from the orphans.   
  
"What's up?" Halazua asked.  
  
"This is perfect!! Why don't we just have our pride here!" Randa said excitedly.   
  
"Randa, we don't know what animals made this! They could come back!"   
  
"Halazua, there are cobwebs everywhere. They will never come back!"  
  
"Well..I guess..why not!"  
  
"Let's go out and name it now!" Randa ran over to the orphans."We're going to live here!"   
  
"AWESOME!!! AWESOME!! COOL!" Waya ran out in front, followed by the older cubs. They ran up to the top of the rock.  
  
"What should we name it?" Randa asked.  
  
"Kibibi Rock?" Busara asked.  
  
"No.." they said together.  
  
"Kimaji Rock?" Waya asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Changanyika Rock?"  
  
"Too long.."  
  
"Zindika Rock?"   
  
"Yeah!! Perfect!"   
  
The group sat on Zindika Rock, watching the sun set, thinking everything would be ok from this day on.  
  
A/N- Alot of Swahili words..Busara is practical wisdom, Waya is lacking wisdom, Kibbi is young one's (as in belonging to young ones), Kimaji is mist, Changayika is mixed togetrher, and Zindika is protected by   
  
magic. So ya, well it was a pretty good chapter. I liked it! Hoped you did! Well thats all for now! Be sure to review! 


	4. Only Timon and Pumbaa Notice

A/N- i am writing this chapter for two reasons: 1- you guys asked what kiara and kovu were doing and if they noticed, and 2-we just got a golden retriever puppy(that makes 3 dogs for me 38 all together!) so i cant think of a better chapter!! well hope you like!  
  
~Back at Pride Rock~  
  
Kovu and Kiara were sitting in the den, surrounded by other lionesses, all of whom were crying. The only one that wasn't crying was Kovu, but he hardly ever cried.  
  
Suddenly Timon and Pumbaa ran in.  
  
"Kovu, where are Halazua and Randa? I haven't seen them in two days!" Timon asked.  
  
"I think they are out playing." Kovu replied, not seeming worried at all. "They checked in awhile ago..not sure when, but they did."  
  
Timon and Pumbaa exchanged disbelieving glances and ran off again.  
  
"I don't think they're just out playing. They ran off somewhere." Timon said, hurrying to the watering hole by the jungle. "I saw them run off to the watering hole at night and never came back."  
  
"Couldn't they come back another way?" Pumbaa asked, trying to catch up with Timon.  
  
"Pumbaa, there is no other way back to Pride Rock from the watering hole! Let's try and find them...but i don't know where they could have gone! They wouldn't have gone to the old Outlands, because Kovu forbid them to. Where then?" Timon asked, pretty much talking to himself.  
  
"The desert? The jungle? The mountains?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" Timon shouted.  
  
"The mountains??"  
  
"NO! The jungle!!" Timon ran toward the watering hole faster than ever.  
  
"Timon...wait-i-can't-catch-up!" Pumbaa said breathlessly.  
  
When they got to the watering hole, Timon looked around.  
  
"Where would they go?" Timon asked himself.  
  
When Timon looked up, Pumbaa was all the way over at the other side of the pond.  
  
"PUMBAA! You're a GENIUS!" Timon yelled, running over to him.  
  
"I am?" Pumbaa asked, confused.  
  
"Well, no, but you are today!" Timon ran off, following the stream.  
  
"TIMON! WAIT UP!!" Pumbaa followed him.  
  
Timon ran up the hill and when he got to the top, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Pumbaa hadn't noticed that Timon stopped, so he bumped into him.  
  
"HEY!" Pumbaa cried, then looked down the hill.  
  
"Wow.." Pumbaa said breathlessly.  
  
"There's Halazua..and there's Randa! They're following a young lion, and a young lioness is following them! Let's go!" Timon ran off again.   
  
"TIMON! YOU BETTER STOP THAT!" Pumbaa ran off behind him.  
  
Timon was having trouble getting over the big rocks that led the young lions. Pumbaa ran up behind him and shoved him on top of the rock. Then Pumbaa had trouble getting up the rock. When they finally got to the lions, they heard Randa saying,"Yeah! Perfect!"  
  
"RANDA! HALAZUA! YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Timon yelled.  
  
Randa and Halauza swang around. "Timon!" they said in unison.  
  
Pumbaa finally ran up.   
  
"And Pumbaa!" he yelled. 


	5. The Pride meets their Rulers

A/N- i luv you guys so much! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please send me some ideas cuz even i run out! :P  
  
"You better believe it's me! And you two better have a darn good excuse about running off like that!" Timon said, shaking a finger at them.  
  
"Are mom and dad worried?" Randa asked, worried.  
  
"Well, um, well you see,umm.." Timon stammered.  
  
"No." Pumbaa said bluntly.  
  
"Oh, well then I'll tell you what we're doing out here!" Halazua said bravely."Um..Randa?" He stammered.  
  
Randa rolled her eyes. "We came out here to start our own pride since mom and dad were ignoring us. We figured since we can take care of ourselves there, we might as well go somewhere else and start our own pride."  
  
"Well!" Timon said sharply."You could've at least..told us! We would have come with! Ain't that right Pumbaa?" Timon said calmly.   
  
"Um..sure!" Pumbaa said loudly.  
  
"Well, who are these two young ones?" Timon asked, looking at Busara and Waya.  
  
"This is Waya and Busara. We found them by the stream." Halazua told Timon.  
  
"I'm Waya, yup yup yup! This is my sister Busara, yupper pepper! Wanna hear my roar?" He let out a roar that sounded more like a dying cat. "See? See? Can you roar, huh? huh?" Waya said excitedly, bouncing around in circles as always.  
  
"Woah, woah little one, calm yourself! I can't roar, and neither can Pumbaa." Timon said, trying to calm Waya.  
  
"Don't bother, it's no use. He's always like that." Busara said to Timon.  
  
Randa shook her head and looked over at the hill. There was a small group of lions and lionesses coming their way!   
  
"Guys, look over there." Randa said, still looking at them.   
  
The lions were staring at them and not moving. At the head of them, there was a lion that looked not much older than Randa and Halazua, except his mane was almost halfway grown in,and Halazua only had a small little bit grown in.   
  
"I dunno, but I'm not sure they like us." Pumbaa said.  
  
"C'mon!" Randa said, and started running to them.  
  
Waya followed close, followed by Halauza and Busara, then Timon, and finally, Pumbaa.  
  
Randa ran and ran. When she finally got to the group, she stopped in front of the leader.  
  
"These should be our lands, child." The leader said.  
  
"Shut up. You look no older than me, or my brother, or my friends." Randa said, sticking her head in his face.  
  
Everyone finally got there. "Ooh, you're a smart one! Alot of people think I'm older because of my wonderful mane!" He shook his head, making his mane fly. "So, this is your pride? Three lions and two idiots?"   
  
"HEY!" Pumbaa yelled at him.  
  
"Pumbaa, relax!" Randa said to Pumbaa. She turned back to the leader. "You obviously don't know who I am! I'm Princess Randa of the Pride Lands. And this is my brother, Prince Halazua of the Pride Lands."  
  
"Oh, Princess!" He bowed, and was quickly copied by all the lions and lionesses behind him. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please forgive me! We were banished from the Pride Lands by King Kovu, presumably your father? Since then, we've been wandering around this jungle looking for a place to settle." He explained carefully, looking at both Halazua and Randa.  
  
"It's quite alright. Wait, why did my dad banish you?" Halazua questioned, confused.  
  
"He said we were too different." He said with disgust. "Oh, by the way, my name is Simulizi."  
  
"Oh, sorry, this is Waya, Busara, Timon, and Pumbaa." Randa said, rembering her manners. "How are you different?"  
  
"Our manes grow in faster. And our manes are blonde about half the time." Simulizi said.  
  
"That's all? Kovu banished you for that? Geez!" Timon said with disgust.  
  
"Well, well,well I'm hungry! Let's go eat, yup yup yup!" Waya said, jumping around Simulizi.  
  
"Great idea! Let's go." Halazua said.  
  
As they all walked towards Zindika Rock, Randa and Halazua felt a wind blowing around them. They looked back into the sky, and they saw a vision of Simba and Nala. Simba mouthed the words 'Good Job'. Timon noticed the twins had stopped and he glanced back. He saw the outline of Simba, as he did often, so he turned and continued walking. Simba and Nala finally disappeared, so Randa and Halazua continued walking.   
  
A/N-what do you think? Was it too cheesy about Simba? I just wanted to make you realize that Simba was supporting Randa and Halazua instead of Kovu. Simulizi means will-be legend. So, what you think? Keep reviewing! 


	6. Simulizi and Randa

A/N- hey! Well I needed some romance, so i am going to go ahead into the future so ya..oh and in case you are having problems picturing Zindika Rock, it has the rock like Pride Rock, then it has caves that are all connected, and there is a clearing in front of the rock, where animals gather in front of it in the morining.In each of the caves, there is a rock that is shaped like a couch, or chair. If you've ever heard of the legend of people that built caves inside them they have furniture thats what im baseing this on so..  
  
and i'll say couch and you know its a rock shaped like a couch ok? well...  
  
Doppleganger33: just read the 4th chapter to find out!  
  
Agent ninety-nine: Thanks! I was eating a peanut butter sandwich when i described him and i wanted to make him sound cute!  
  
Ceci1- i loved your story hope and pride! I liked the title! I'm still working on titles..I can never get a good title!   
  
gidget87: i read about a lioness that got shot by a poacher and had a newborn cub and an older cub so i just put that in there!  
  
Everyone: keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
~It's been 2 year since the Zindika Pride met the banished lions. Randa and Halazua have matured a little and they are looking for mates, but they are not lookingseriously. Halazua has about half his mane. Waya has (finally) matured a little and has a little bit of his mane! Busara is still shy, but is coming out a little. Simulizi is strong and smart and he has a full mane. He is looking for a mate very seriously, because his sub-species of lions mature fast and get mates early. The rest of the Pride is pretty much paired up and have children. They're all older than the leaders. The animals of the jungle have finally   
  
Randa yawned and streched out on the back of the 'couch'. She aciddently kicked her brother in the face with her back foot.   
  
"Hey!" he said from the seat of the couch. He shook his head and yawned. He stood up, streched again, and jumped down. He hadn't realized Waya and Busara were laying at the bottom of the 'couch', so he stepped right on top of them.  
  
"Hey!" Waya and Busara scrambled around, trying to get out from under him.  
  
"Sorry.." Halazua said quietly, and he stepped off of them. He then walked into the tunnel that lead to the other caves to wake everyone up.  
  
Busara and Waya crawled onto his place at the seat of the couch and fell asleep again.  
  
'I'm supposed to sleep after all this?' Randa thought. She got up, streched, and walked down the arm of the couch. She headed outside to Zindika Rock.  
  
The family of jaguars, the gorilla mates with thier baby, and a mandrill family were already there, but there would be alot more coming. Ever since Simulizi and his group joined the pride, alot of animals had accepted them. Even the jaguars, tigers and cheetahs had accepted them. Everyday, they gathered in front of Zindika Rock to state their problems (if they had any, they hardly ever did). This was a thing that Halazua and Randa had learned from Simba and Nala.   
  
Simba and Nala often talked to Randa and Halazua in dreams. Nala talked to Randa and Simba talked to Halazua. They had learned many things from them. They often heard about what was happening at Pride Rock. Kovu and Kiara had finally realized they had gone after about a month. They had stopped crying nonstop, and they had started looking for the cubs everyday.  
  
"Hey." Simulizi said, walking up to Randa.   
  
"Oh, hello." Randa said.   
  
Simulizi looked around. "Follow me." He started down the Rock, and into the jungle.   
  
Randa followed him, wondering where he was going.  
  
"Look." He said, and brushed away a branch. He revealed a large lake with two cliffs, both had a waterfall going down them.   
  
"Wow.." Randa said breathlessly.   
  
"C'mon!" He ran to the edge of the lake and jumped in. Randa quickly followed suit.   
  
They splashed each other and Simulizi pushed Randa under the waterfall.  
  
"Hey!" She said, and pushed him under.   
  
When she finally let him surface, he said, "It's getting late. We'd better go." He got out and shook off.  
  
When they were both out and dry, Randa rubbed up against Simulizi. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought you'd like it.." Simulizi said shyly.  
  
"I loved it!" She said, and licked him, then started walking into the jungle back to Zindika Rock. She looked back at him when she was at the edge of the jungle, and winked at him.   
  
Simulizi looked surprised. He beamed with happiness, then followed her.  
  
A/N- yeah, i suck at romance, but i guess it was ok, well if something is messed up sorry i can't fix it cuz if i did, it erases the part in front of it so..i cant well sorry! 


	7. The Dreams

A/N- hey sorry it took so long to get this up i kept trying to write this but never had the time cuz we had to train our puppy i got sick, and homework homework homework!!  
  
-sorry! well the things in italics (if they are not in italics i am sorry) are dreams..the one before the ~~~ is Randa's and after is Halazua..after the ~~~~~~ is the end of dreams. i will finish this time...I THINK I CAN I THINK I CAN!!..sorry..needed motivation there! Dont forget to review!!  
  
"No, no, please..you don't understand..." Scar pleaded to the hyenas as he backed into the cliff. The hyenas closed in on him, and one jumped at his neck.   
  
Fire blazed up, shrouding him from sight. Scar backed up into the fire. The fire scared the hyena and he jumped off. Scar's neck bled, and his mane was on   
  
fire, but he still jumped up on a ledge that protrouded from the cliff. He jumped up to the top of the cliff. It suddenly started raining, and it estinhused   
  
his mane. He got up and ran very fast, considering his neck was still bleeding uncontrollably. When he got to the edge of the cliff, he jumped off. It was a   
  
long jump, but he still made it on his feet. He ran and ran until he got to the edge of the outlands. He heard a chorus of mighty roars.He looked back, and   
  
mumbled under his breath,"One of these days, someone of my blood will destroy all of you...just wait.." Then he ran off into the outlands and never looked   
  
back.  
  
Suddenly, Nala appeared. "You have been great in starting your pride. Now you father is in trouble. Go help him."  
  
~~~  
  
At pride rock, the sun was coming just coming up. Kovu and Kiara were talking to Zazu.."I'm sorry, your highnesses..we couldn't find them.." Kiara collapsed   
  
into Kovu's arms, crying. "Kiara, why don't you go and wake everyone up? I'll be there in a minute," Kovu said, gently pushing her into the den. She went off,  
  
and Kovu looked around him. Ever since Simba died, everything had gone wrong. First, there was a drought. Then Halazua and Randa, the only heirs of Pride Rock,  
  
had ran off and presumably died, and then all the animals had run off into the jungle to find more food. All of the Pridelands had become barren and dead.  
  
Kovu let out a mighty frustrated roar, and turned and slowly walked into his den to wake the lionesses up.  
  
Suddenly, Simba appears. "Your father is in trouble. All of the Pridelands are in trouble. Go help."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Randa and Halazua awake suddenly, at the same time, sweating and scared. They exchange glances, and without saying a word, know the fate of the pridelands are  
  
in their paws.  
  
They hear a mighty frustrated roar, and Halazua knows it is his father. He motions for Randa to follow him. He slowly and quietly slinks out of the caves and  
  
onto Zindika Rock.  
  
"I had the craziest dream last night! Scar escaped the hyenas and he said that one of his relatives would destroy us! Weird, huh? But then, Nala appeared and  
  
said that I had to go help dad!" Randa exclaimed, obviously puzzled.   
  
"Well, I had a dream about mom and dad. They said they couldn't find them..who's them? Could that mean us?? And the Pridelands were all dried up, and the   
  
animals have all come into the jungle here! Then Simba came..he said the Pridelands were in trouble! He told me to go help!" Halazua said, confused and scared.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I just got it!!" Randa exclaimed, jumping up and down, acting more like a cub than she really was.  
  
"Randa, what? And clam down, you're not a cub anymore! This is serious!" Halazua scolded.  
  
"Sorry," She said shyly, calming down. "But it must mean that Scar's heir has come, or is coming, to destroy the Pridelands when they are weak! It all makes   
  
sense! So, we gotta go help mom and dad." Randa explained.  
  
"But, how?" Halazua asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Well, we could gather the pride, and just go! Liloana, you know, Simulizi's mother, she could be in charge for a couple of days while we are gone! She'll be   
  
great!"   
  
"Well...I dunno.." Halazua says reluctantly.  
  
"C'mon, do it for mom and dad." Randa looks him straight in the eye, putting on her sad eyes and pout.  
  
"Stop that! You know I can't say no to that!!" Halazua protests, backing away from her. He makes a mistake and looks into her eyes. "FINE! I'll do it.."  
  
"Oh, great!" She gives him a huge hug. "I love you, Halazua!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're just lucky I'm a sucker!" He returns the hug, then gets a determined look on his face.   
  
"Let's go get 'em!" He growls.  
  
A/N- ok chappie all in all! well sorry it took soo long and if you guys dont keep reviewing, I'll end this so...keep reviewing! 


End file.
